Black and White
by sesshouchan55
Summary: Made for each other but not fitted to be together.


**WARNINGS: my usual warnings, kind of wordy PLUS this, I just realized after nearly finishing it that this fanfic may cross the boundaries of our beliefs I am apologizing in advance if ever I offended yours. It was not on my purpose. However, this is fiction and anything could happen. Please bear with me with this one. :) It was not that bad though. I think. A bit of cliché though**

 **VF belongs to Yamane Ayano.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The beginning of time was not as beautiful as one could imagine. There were no trees, grass, flowers, falls, animals, clouds, Sun – there was none of it. A paradise that was imprinted into everyone's mind since they were small as a pea does not exist. No evidence can proclaim that it did hence since no one can really go back and prove that there is, it would only remain as an imagination. A figment of imagination that remains unsolved up to this time. However, unknown to most of them, there was something particular in the beginning of time. There was a speck of dust that was floating into the void of nothingness. There shouldn't be a thing, living or non-living. There was. A tiny dot that contains the everything of what humans have today. Who could imagine that a dot of space-consuming thing could be the origins of the World. Of course no one.

Except for those who were in that dust.

They were something science could never describe. They were just entities without shape, form, nothing. They are just like what dust inside a dust. But small they may be, they hold bigger than to everything compared to the things they created in the mere future.

Inside the fragment lies millions of tiny dust so tiny that they can add another billion of their likes inside. They were individuals created for the sake of the salvation of that void. They may be too small for void, but someone loves it to the point that one of those unknown identities merged something somewhere and created the dust. That One also created the tiny dust inside the colony he created. _It_ created many more of his likes and gave them their own identities, regardless of _it_ having none. It was enough for the _thing_ to see that from its own power it could create a future for them all. Tiny individuals were made to carry a task until they generated a so called Earth. It was a circle made from debris from their failed attempts to create one. The tiny dust now was no longer tiny and the creatures inside it evolve into bigger ones. They were now as big as a human being but in a form of glowing light shaped as a round object.

The creator enhanced the power he gave for them to beautify the Earth they made. The future the creator had vision was already within his grasp until one realization. There shouldn't be any involvement within his creations but there was one. He looked it up until he found it from the billions of billions lights. There were two individuals who, he sensed that formed a pack, were too intimate with each other. The other lights were keeping a certain distance, it was not implemented, but an unspoken rule that they never ever conquer another's space. Yet the two was doing the opposite of the unspoken rule. The two balls of light were beside each other as if they can understand one another. "Impossible." The creator was even amazed how it happened. He did not give them emotions but how could the two ended up with each other. His curiosity was all over the place that when he looked up to their powers, it went to the roof until he fell into deep thinking.

"How could the ball of Wrath be with Peace?" They were way too opposite to be in the same boat. Though a boat could have two ends. One end was held by Wrath and the other was with Peace.

Wrath's color was black and when it is on the peak of its power, it produces a golden line that could form into golden lightings. Other balls of light came into understatement that he was on top of them all. They were afraid of him that no one dared to cross him. Support him, yes, but not oppose him. It could lead them into their own destruction.

On the other hand, the other light was Peace which color depicts white. The origin of all the positive vibes the other balls had. It was the tranquilly everyone loves whenever Peace shows its power. A moment of silence would pass as they wait for it to finish his castings. The Earth was filled with half of its power hoping that Earth would survive with peaceful time till the end of their time.

The other half was filled with Wrath to balance the color of the Earth. The creator asked them to fill Earth with colors representing their power and it should never ever overcome what others had made.

And now, it bothers Creator from his throne. What could they ever accomplish if two of them now are becoming close each other? "What could they end up to?" Creator would not allow it. He could never allow them to be with that close any longer. It could ruin their task that they may get out of line. The balance Peace holds may waver that Wrath could take over of what his color shaded.

"Or not? What if…" Another idea came up to him. What if Wrath was only using Peace so he could widens his territories? Is it really is? He will find it out.

After one rotation of the Earth, the creator approached the two them, so close as ever, after a hard day's work. The Earth now has a day and night which the ball of lights worked so hard to achieve.

Wrath initially showed an unwelcoming aura telling the Head of the lights to back off and not disturb them. A moment with Peace is now the most precious time he could ask for yet now it was being interrupt. Peace was as quite as always but was still eagerly watching both of them. Peace knew that Head's sudden visit was not in their favor yet they will face it whatever he's going to say. Wrath's lightings grew larger and larger that the surrounding balls moved away from them.

"What are you doing?" The question was headed for wrath but his answer was just brushing the Head to get lost. Peace was there on the back not getting in between of them. It was not on his personality to meddle and yet his supposedly duty was already forgotten. He should be calming them now. But it will just make Wrath more furious. It was the last thing he wanted.

Ever since he gotten close with his opposite, he learned that it was not all about darkness and evilness. Peace learned that Wrath possesses something he already has. They both have the calmness which obviously they love. It was something they shared once, when most of the colors left Earth two of them remained and gave a long look at their marvelous work, and since then they started to grow fond with each other and loved to share calmness whenever they have time.

And to cool them could no longer be done by Peace.

"Don't repeat this action, _again_."

The threat was still there even when the authority who gave it was no longer in presence. Their tiny location on Earth was as silent as the night. Bothered by no one. Dared by none.

Days and nights quickly exchanged but Wrath still ignored what the creator had said. Also Peace. They both cannot last a moment without each other. They seek the company they could only get from one another. Not from the Head, not from the other ball of lights. Only from Wrath and Peace. Wrath longs for the innocent only Peace could offer and Peace doesn't want to be separated from the adrenaline and adventure only Wrath could pull out out of him. Peace was not even aware that he has one on his core.

They are both and happy and contented. They both excelled on their tasks that no one was bothering their coziness. However, they cannot see what the creator only could see.

Their colors are mixing. Black was getting paler and white was getting dimmer. They are both mixing thus making their color one to each other. It only tells him that they are perfect with each other and they are fitted to be together. " _But not for the sake of their purpose._ " They should not be one. Black would only be black White should be as clean as the sky Peace created but as with the pace their doing, it's bad. Worse even.

The Head of the light balls was furious because the two of them did not listen to what he had said before. He marched himself to the crowd of balls and seek the source of his madness. The power he gave out was coming back at him that he made himself bigger than anyone else. He was looking at them at the top of their surfaces making them quiver with fear.

"Wrath!" He roared looking for his powerful ball. And at the middle of his things lies both Wrath and Peace. Closer than ever. "You! Ingrate piece of light!" But even with the peak of his heightened emotions, Wrath faced him Head on. Not backing away, he returned the same angriness that the Head nearly moved back. "What do think you're doing?" All of the light balls still cannot talk but Wrath answer the Head with pride. The Wrath was not going to give up. Not now. Not ever.

"Peace!"

The little light was pulled off from the side it was hiding. Not really hiding. Wrath placed him there so that Head will not focus his emotion to his little one. But failure was theirs. They cannot stop the motion of the bigger light when he lifted Peace to his eye level and stripped every black color mixed into him. Peace was struggling not for its own being but for the sense of removing Wrath marks on him. He doesn't want that. He cannot live without Wrath inside him. He will fight Head if he needed to. But once again, failure was on them.

Peace was once again pure and white. Stripped off the black adrenaline and adventurous side he loves. He was once again the old White. Empty and nothing else. Wrath watched the Head with full of anger but that was all he could accomplish. Watch. He doesn't have the power to over throw Head as he removed his own color to his Peace. HIS PEACE.

When Head was done with his heartless action, he placed Peace shivering from his lost beside Wrath. Peace was once again the weak white ball he approached hundreds of years ago.

Wrath felt regret for the first time.

Regretting the oath he took to protect the one he labeled _his_.

Peace looked at Wrath with nothing to feel. The one they shared was no longer there as if he doesn't know Wrath at all. Peace walked out with heaviness without knowing why.

And Wrath only watched. _Again._

But this time with determination, he will have his Peace again. And no one, will ever gonna take him away again.

Millions of years had passed and Earth became the place the tiny dust had hoped to become. It was balanced in and out. They created a lot of others things as well as living things that can survive on their own. And last thing they made effort to accomplish were the humans. Now they can finally retire from their tasks that they had been doing for over a billion of years. It took a lot of time but Head was very pleased with the outcome.

Even with the silent Wrath.

Ever since the day he removed Wrath from Peace, the other had been quite distant from everyone else. Peace was the same but there was dullness on his creations. Wrath though was different. He was great in everything. Until one day Peace approached him. Head was watching from distance thinking, "Will they do it again?" Wrath's actions answered him only not by a thousand of years. It was just recent, where Earth evolved into an intellectual one, that Wrath moved close to Peace. He approached him like there was no incident happened to them.

"Did I fail?" The creator asked himself. He was doubtful of his own actions because on his won perception, it was a Yes.

Peace fell again with Wrath and Wrath enclosed him unto his darkness giving back the color black the Head took from him. The light and the glow of Peace was nothing compare to what he had for the past millions of years. It was only Wrath that can do it. "Nevertheless, they still should not be together!"

And for the last bit of his power, the creator will do his responsibility. One. Last. Time.

He will separate them.

With his might, the creator placed himself between the two and cast them a line that they can never cross. "For the next years! Both of you can never touch each other! One will be on the other side while the one the same. You both will never last! Together! Each of you will the death of the other! Too much black and Peace will nothing but a mere of shadow that will follow you but you can never touch! Ever! Too much white and Wrath will cease to exist! With all of my power, I say this! Until the ends of time!"

And that became the World War l that fell into Earth. The words the creator gave made an impact that it reached the people of the planet they worked for. People killed each other like they have lost the hope of salvation. Hope that only Peace could give.

Peace did not know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to lose Wrath but at the same time he cannot escape his responsibilities. And for once he decided to sacrifice his own self. "No!" said Wrath but Peace has already decided. Playing safe would the term but he himself cannot do it but he must. Peace will give his full dedication for Earth to be as peaceful as ever. Wrath may be too powerful but at the moment he cannot help Peace. His power would only fire the current war. Peace wanted to leave Wrath but only because the thought of Wrath leaving his side is somewhat he cannot bear. He cannot stand looking Wrath fading away in front of him. It there is someone who would do it. It would be Peace. He was afraid to be alone. _Again._

"Will you be okay?" Asked by Wrath.

"Of course…I am…"

Wrath felt pain for the second time around. He became powerful so Peace could never leave his side but his power was not needed at the moment. Peace sacrificed his last bit of power to stop the war. Which he did. World War l ended.

But it caused his life. Peace vanished giving his power in exchange of the people's lives and…future.

 _"Of course…I am…not, Wrath. I am not okay. And will never be...Wrath…Help. Help me!"_

Wrath woke up from his slumber when he heard Peace's last words. They may be separated but they are still connected. It caused him much much more pain than he could ever imagine. The failure of not noticing how Peace wanted to live was a regret he will carry on as long as he lives.

And with the pent up emotions, Wrath released his power making another war on the planet Earth. The World War ll.

Wrath was slowly turning into nothing just like his inside. Full of nothing. He felt nothing as he imagine himself not being with the thing he wanted the most. Peace. Peace that made his turmoil calm and controllable, the Peace that made his boring days more livable. The Peace he loves the most.

"…will not allow it."

The power of Wrath escaped from his grip and within seconds before his final self vanished, he casted a powerful magic that even surpassed the weakened cursed of the Creator.

 _Peace and Wrath will be born again – and by this time around no one and nothing could make them separate._

Akihito just finished reading his friend's children a bed time story and when he looked at them, they were already fast asleep. With awe he pulled the blankets up to cover them from the cold night. He kissed them goodbye as he moved to the living room where his friend Takato and his wife are busy working from their own business. Takato thanked the pale blond being a big big help for them. Akihito brushed it off saying, "Stupid! What are friends for! Finish this up and rest already. It's getting late. Make some time for your wife instead!." Both parties were laughing as Takato sent his friend outside. Takato was really thankful that he pulled Akihito from his evening job by asking him to look over his kids while they are working. Their friend Kou gave him a tip that the street was not really safe for tonight's the comeback of the yakuza ruling their area. Akihito was always for the adventurous one that he wanted to catch every criminal act on his viewfinder but not this one. Akihito may lose his life if ever he crossed the yakuza Kou was talking about. The yakuza who owns almost everything especially the largest business firm on Asia, Sion Corporation.

Yet, Akihito has his own resources. He wanted to make his friends at ease making them think that he did not know about the evening's offer. Not far from Takato's house, Akihito pulled his viewfinder out of bag and started to sniff at the places he should not be. Hours later, he found himself to one the backyard's he doesn't know who belonged to. It was massive yard but not abandoned. He could tell that the place was kept clean despite of the lack of human presence.

Reminded him of something from the back of his mind. "Damn." He cursed getting irritated at his own brain for not fully remembering what it is. It was vague but he could feel that he saw something alike of what he was feeling. His head started throbbing that he fell on his knees. The camera on his neck fell in the ground for he could no longer hold them. The scenery on his mind was as if he was looking on something together with someone or rather with _something_. It was as if they were looking down on an unfinished Earth and they were high up or something.

Akihito pushed himself up when he heard low mumbles going to his directions. However, with his dizzy head his actions became slower and slower until he bumped into someone. Vast of overflowing emotions came flooding him that for a minute he was sorting it out but still failed. He cannot control his own that he felt his heart would burst with feelings he did not know where it was coming from.

 _"…not okay…Help! Help me Wrath!"_

His own voice echoed through his head that his tears fell. The sadness crept inside him that he cannot know if he was depress, anxious, sad, fatigue or whatever. There was a hole inside him and he felt that he was fading. Slowly. Akihito started shouting and struggling from the hands of the one who caught him from falling. Akihito felt he cannot stand going through that again. He was fading but he was not physically. It was like a distant memory that he could never gone through again. He hated the feeling of it that he was pulling from someone he cannot breathe without him. Akihito thought that he will go insane if ever he did experience it again. He would rather kill himself than to be separated from the person he felt alive with.

The person said nothing but only assisted him before hitting the ground. Akihito was crying loads that panicking was not the right word to describe him. He was letting out his emotions shouting words he did not know how to pronounce. Yet it did not last long, on the climax of his emotions, Akihito felt hands bound into his trembling body. A hug he missed for a long long time. The presence he dreamed off. The person that he oath to be with billions of years ago. It held him strong and warm. The warm that easily calmed Akihito. The only presence that could calm him even if he was calm himself.

And when he looked up he noticed a familiar face. It was the yakuza that was returning from his travels. The one and only, Asami Ryuichi. And Akihito felt a volt throughout his body. A kind of one that he felt nostalgia to.

This may be the first time they met in person but Asami's golden eyes already locked on the person on his arms. Familiarity could never define what has gone through to both of them. They _know_ each other. _Acknowledge_ each other. Because who could forget the years they had spent together? No one may know them, remember them even but it was enough that their eyes were on each other, finally _looking_ flesh in flesh. Not a form of dust. Not a ball of light. But in person. In flesh where they could hold each other where no one could stop them from being together. Not in the years to come. Now they will have the future ahead of them fulfilling the oath they had once failed to protect. Though this time Wrath promised he will do it with his own hands. The odds may not be in their favor but he will do it. With his life betting on line just for the sake of _his_.

"Took you so long…"

"I know…and I'm sorry for that but…I got you know Peace…

… _At last._ "

* * *

 **Once again, blame those plates because this idea came up while I was washing the dishes.**  
 **Try listening One Life by Nano. Came across with it on tumblr and fell in love with it in an instant. Kind match this fanfic. :D**

 **Critics, Comments, Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
